


Coffee

by storytimewithsapphire



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewithsapphire/pseuds/storytimewithsapphire
Summary: “Dates and gossip don’t get along, especially when the gossip is about Min Yoongi’s date”





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Min Yoongi || Drabble || 721 Words

;

You pushed your way back to the booth as the coffee shop began to get more crowded, strange… you’ve been coming here for the past few years but you’ve never seen it this busy, or in better words, filled with such young females.

Finally getting back to the booth will minor coffee spills you see him, his sweater sleeves pulled up to cover his hands from the cold, his mask covered the lower half of his face while the white hat he had matched with you covered his eyes more than necessary. There was your date, Min Yoongi, in all his glory.

The sound of the cups being placed on the table caught your attention back to him, although the mask covered his face, you could tell he was smiling by the curves of his eyes.

“I didn’t think it’d be so crowded here, it’s usually empty any other time I’ve been here” You spoke softly, your voice barely being hearable due to the loudness of a group of teenagers seated in the next booth over.

“It’s okay, I’m spending time with you” he spoke as he loosened the grip on his sleeved to place his pale hand over yours, you smiled at the warm gesture as he had never been one for any sort of public displays of affection due to his career and him being a generally reserved person.

Conversation after conversation it was getting a little more difficult each time to ignore the loud squeals and stares of the teenage group and at some point, both Yoongi and you had enough but you wouldn’t think that’d be enough to make him snap.

He turned to the group with a stern look in his eyes, a gaze that would be sure to kill. “If you wouldn’t mind then please keep it down, there are people here trying to talk” he spoke to them with his mask pulled down yet that wasn’t enough for them, for the fact that they had just been spoken to by Suga of BTS.

“Oh my gosh you were right! It is Suga oppa but why is he with her?” One of the girls spoke not so quietly causing some of the others to start their gossip of who you were before one asked offensively.

“Are you supposed to be his date? Are you his girlfriend? How could you leave us for someone like her Suga oppa?” Another girl spoke being so offended by your presence. Maybe it was time that you left, you didn’t want to be sat there dealing with your insecurities all over again.

You lightly squeezed the palm of the hand he still had rested on you to gain his attention, “I’m gonna go, I’ll see you another time maybe” you sighed as you scooted your way out of the booth, collecting your items on the way, heading towards the exit of the store.

It wasn’t until you were a few steps away from the shop was when you felt a hand take a hold of your forearm making your turn around. His mask had been pulled up again but that was probably because of the cold weather otherwise he seemed as though he was panting as if he had ran to catch up to you.

“Let me walk you home” his voice came out slightly muffled by the mask, “It’s fine Yoongi, we can hang out some other time, maybe in a less public space” you were about to walk off again but his grip on your arm had pulled you back.

“I want to make it up to you for back there, I didn’t think they were going to be Armys there” his hand travelled from your arm to your wrist, awkwardly playing with the bracelet he had given you. You replaced the bracelet with your own hands, intertwining both your hands before tugging him along to walk with you.

“Then maybe coffee and cuddles at my place would be good idea” you trailed along the sidewalk hand in hand, him giving you a reassuring hand squeeze to tell you that he’s perfectly fine with your idea.

Coffee and cuddles with Min Yoongi seemed like the perfect cold weather idea.

 


End file.
